Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus configured to perform a staple process on sheets, a control method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A sheet processing apparatus configured to perform post-processing on an output printed paper is attached to some printing apparatuses with a printer function. Some multifunction peripherals (MFPs) configured to perform a copy function process also have such a sheet processing apparatus.
Representative functions of the sheet processing apparatus include a staple-binding function. The representative staple-binding function is a function for binding papers using a metallic staple. Because the stapled printed product is easy to handle for each single copy, the stapled printed product is widely used when an output product with a plurality of pages is handled.
However, recently, binding methods without using a staple are devised in consideration of the environment because the metallic staple is used for stapling. For example, there is devised a method in which a part of a set of printed papers to be bound is cut collectively in a manner leaving a part thereof without being cut and the cut end portions of the sheets are folded back to bind the set of sheets as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-300847.
In addition, various binding methods without using a metallic staple such as a method for sticking papers with paste to bind the papers and a method for pressing papers with a particular blade and caulking the papers to bind the papers have been put into practical use.
Thus, various staple-less binding methods exist. However, there is a problem with the above mentioned binding methods when an image is positioned on the binding portion of the paper.
In such cases, toner is applied to the portion on which the image is positioned. For example, in the above-mentioned method for pressing the papers with the particular blade and caulking the papers to bind the papers, the toner infiltrates into a gap in press-binding the papers, which decreases a press-binding force. In the method for binding the binding portion with the paste, the toner is mixed with the paste portion, which disadvantageously decreases an adhesive force.